


Soldier

by orphan_account



Series: -> Jack: Destroy the universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of Act Five: [S] Cascade, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Canon Character, [S] Cascade Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AKA Spades Slick looks back on his life, and makes the decision that will doom an entire universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starts from this page of Homestuck: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005770
> 
> The title is a reference to Doc Scratches quote of "a soldier in a war of one bullet fired".

Slick slowly stood up, the words from Scratch still echoing in his head "You are not supposed to kiss her, Mr. Noir. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER". The cueball then put the white gun in Slick's hands and warped him away from wherever he was.

He slowly got up, keeping the gun in his hands. The wounds on his body had mysteriously healed, although it still hurt like hell. Checking out his surroundings, Slick found himself standing on the roof of a city. He almost mistook it for Midnight City, if it weren't for the green color of it. A quick look at the sky confirmed that, indeed he was still on the green moon.

Slick inspected the gun. It was unlike any other he had ever seen. The barrel of the gun was wide, clearly unfit to fire any bullets. Slick looked back up, staring into the sky. So Scratch wanted him to kill Snowman.

For some reason, his reaction to that wasn't what he had thought it would be. His usual gut reaction to wanting to kill Snowman had always been a resounding no, because he wasn't willing to destroy the entire universe, just to get rid of her. But now... the though was somewhat appealing to him, after all, he had nothing left to live for. When he arrived on Alternia, his goal was to survive and rebuild society. He had not only succeeded in that, but he also got his old friends back. After that, he had found himself without a goal, until the Felt showed up one day and attempted to take over Midnight City. At that point, he got a new goal in life: Destroying the Felt. That goal was however, forever out of his reach, when Snowman revealed that with her death, the universe would end, due to her life being linked to that of Billious Slick. So, just to spite her, he decided to change his name to Slick. A name, that he once used for the Frog, was now being used to spite her.

He eventually decided for the second best goal: Ruin her life by taking out the rest of the Felt. In pursuit of that goal, he arrived, not even that long ago, at Felt mansion. He succesfully managed to off most of the Felt there, with only Cans and Clover remaining. What happened afterwards was unclear. He recalls opening the safe to get the treasure, but as a result a large amount of temporal energy was set free, causing him to be send to a timeline where Felt mansion was destroyed, and the entirety of the Felt and his friends were dead. He did manage to enter the safe, and after losing his arm and Snowman's cigarette holder, he entered the vault underneath the safe. In there he found something he had never thought to see. A command prompt, designed by the game, with only one screen active. On the screen was a face visible that Slick hadn't seen in a long time. After sending out some angry commands, he decided to explore the rest of the command center, eventually locating a robotic arm that had been left there by someone.

A short time later, he left the prompt, heading up to the green moon, since apparently, that is where the boss of the Felt, Lord English, resided. Instead, he found a man with a cueball for a head. He called himself Doc Scratch, and after a short introduction, Slick figured out that this was yet another henchman of Lord English. So, while the cueballhead was occupied, Slick decided to burn the place down. Unfortunately, that didn't succeed, since Scratch had decided to call out Matchsticks. After dealing with Matchsticks, Clover came out of hiding, apparently having survived the temporal explosion caused by the vault opening. Slick only had moments to react, before Clover tossed a coin, sending over Quarters in his place. Quarters clearly didn't look to happy, and Slick would surely have been riddled full of bullet holes if Snowman hadn't interfered. Snowman killed Quarters, and then proceeded to attempt to bite his face off.

Scratch shooed Snowman away, and after a short lecture, Slick decided to destroy the clock in Scratch's apartment. From that point on, his memory became blurry. All he recalled was that Scratch had beaten him, gave him a gun and ordered him to kill Snowman. And now he was here.

On one hand, killing Snowman would end the universe. On the other hand, what did Slick have left to live for? His friends? No. His friends were dead, killed by that temporal explosion. Midnight City? That was only a goal feasible if he still had his friends. Slick couldn't control a city on his own. He has a short fuse and usually acted before thinking. In short, Slick had nothing left to live for. So if he then had to go out, at least went out with a bang.

Slick heard her before he saw her. The clicking of her footsteps was loud, and within moments he saw her. "Well then..." was all she said. Did she knew that he was gonna kill her? She must have. Scratch likely told her. Slick turned around, looking Snowman in the eye. "What are you waiting for?" Slick just stared her in the eyes. "Draw Spades." Slick raised the gun, firing it.

Suddenly a bright light appeared. Slick could only see her shadow against the bullet. But it was not a bullet that had come out of the barrel. A round white cueball, glowing a blinding green had come out of the barrel instead. The cueball hit her, blue blood gushing out of her body. Slick just stared at her corpse, before the loud tearing noises caused him to look away. Above him in the sky, planets and stars all exploded, slowly becoming obliterated as the Frog her life was linked to breathed it's final breath. Within moments, a dimensional tear appeared next to Slick. He didn't move out of the way. Within moments the left lower part of his body and his good eye were torn off, lost forever. Slick collapsed on the ground, looking up in the sky. Well, at least he succeeded. He went out with a bang.

He prepared to close his eyes and just let the blood loss finish him, when he saw a yellow man rushing towards him. Why even bother. He was going to be dead soon. Slick closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

The man picked up Slick's body, and carried it to a shattered window, jumping through it. "Ms. Paint! I need one of those hospital beds right now!" he yelled. A white carapacian entered his office, pulling with her a bed. The man lowered Slick on the bed. He wasn't dead yet, but if the man didn't act quickly, he was about to be...


End file.
